Red and Green
by HPFan
Summary: This story is about the summer after Harry's 4th year and Harry's 5th year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron find new romances, but they have bigger problems on their hands. You-Know-Who is causing trouble again! CHAPTER *THREE* IS UP!!!
1. The Dursleys, The Burrow, and Someplace ...

redandgreenone

Red and Green

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review. This occurs the summer after Harry's 4th year and in Harry's 5th year.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of J.K Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: Red and Green

Chapter 1: The Dursleys, The Burrow, and Someplace New

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter was working hard in the garden. Not his own garden, of course, yet he was still forced to work in it. The Dursleys made him take care of their garden. Harry hated to succumb to their wishes, but Sirius sent him a letter telling him not to cause trouble. He didn't know why, but he always trusts Sirius, so he did as Sirius told him.

Harry was sweating under the hot sun. He looked up from the garden for a moment and saw an owl flying towards him. "Hedwig," he cried, "you will have the answer from Ron!"

Harry had received an owl earlier from Ron asking him to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Harry some how talked Uncle Vernon into letting him go. So, he owled Ron back and told him that he could go. He had been waiting for Ron's owl for several days.

"Hedwig, you came so fast! Thank you!"

Harry quickly took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and began to read:

"Dear Harry,

How are you? I'm fine. George tried to give me a wand that explodes in your hand the other day, but that is a whole other story. Mom and Dad say that we will come pick you up on Tuesday at noon! I can't wait to see you!

Ron"

Harry glanced at his watch. The hands were not moving, and he suddenly remembered that his watch had not been working since the Triwizard Tournament last year. Harry thanked Hedwig for the letter and ran into the house. He nearly ran Uncle Vernon over in his rush to find the nearest clock.

"What are you doing, boy? Get back in that garden where you belong!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"11:15. Why?"

"Oh no! Ron will be here in 45 minutes!"

"What? How dare you invite one of…of, your kind, here! How many times do I have tell you, boy…"

"I didn't invite him! He is coming to pick me up. Remember? I told you I was going to his house this summer."

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened. "Is this the same one that blew up our fireplace last year?"

"Yes. I don't think they are coming that way this year, though."

Before Uncle Vernon could ask any more questions, Harry hurried up the stairs. He grabbed all his worldly possessions and threw them into his trunk. He had just started to drag his trunk down the stairs when he saw Hedwig fly through his window.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hedwig, I almost forgot your cage!" Harry said.

Harry ran back into his room and grabbed the cage. Just when he started to walk out of the room he heard the doorbell ring.

"Get the door, boy," Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs, "and be quick about it!"

Harry ran down the stairs. He flung open the door and saw a red haired boy and his father standing at the door.

"Hi, Ron! Hello, Mr. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello, Harry" Mr. Weasley said.

"Hey, Harry" said Ron.

"I'll just grab you trunk then, shall I, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Sure, it's at the top of the stairs. Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

Harry looked outside and saw a Ministry car. He was about to ask Ron about it, but he became distracted by a squeal from behind him. He flung around and saw Dudley clutching his fat bottom.

"Not you again, " Dudley screamed, "please, just leave me alone!"

With that Dudley waddled as fast as he could from the room, still clutching his fat bottom. Harry and Ron burst into laughter.

"What is so funny, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked on his way down the stairs.

"Nothing, Dad, nothing…" Ron said in-between a laughing fit.

Mr. Weasley decided that he really didn't want to know what they were laughing about. He headed out the door and Harry and Ron followed him. They loaded all Harry's possessions into the trunk and climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Okay, we're all set" Mr. Weasley yelled up to the driver.

After a long drive, Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley stood blinking in the sun outside the Burrow. They went into the house and Harry got settled in.

Harry had a great time while he was at the Burrow. He had only been there about two weeks when Ron received a letter from Hermione. It read:

"Dear Ron,

How are you? I am well as ever. I am done with all my homework already, of course. ("How can she be?" yelled Ron.) Listen, I know that Harry is at your house. I was wondering if you and Harry would like to come to my house for the rest of the summer. Owl me soon.

Love,

Hermione

"Wow! Go over to Hermione's house? We have never been there! Can we go Mum?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Oh, I suppose, dear. Write her back and tell her we will bring you there on Friday."

"Okay, thanks, Mum!"

Ron wrote Hermione right away. Harry thought that Ron was a little too excited about going to Hermione's house. On Thursday, Harry decided to talk to him about it.

"Ron, do you like Hermione?"

"WHAT, NO! Well, maybe a little, but she doesn't like me…"

"You don't know that for sure. You should talk to her while we are there."

"No way! I can't talk to her about this!"

"You really should, Ron…"

"I can't, Harry, I just can't."

"Okay, Okay, Ron."

On Friday, Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley took the subway to Hermione's house. They rang the doorbell and Hermione opened the door. She threw her arms around Harry and Ron and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"I missed you two so much! Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley" Hermione exclaimed.

Just then, a tall figure appeared behind Hermione.

"Oh, boys, I forgot to tell you. Victor will be staying here, too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: Cliffhanger! I am so evil, aren't I? I will post part two soon. Please review and tell me any ideas you have. In the next part, you will find out how Ron feels about Krum staying there…


	2. A 'Krum'my Realization

redandgreentwo

Red and Green

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review. Also, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your input and praise was greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of the wonderful J.K Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: Red and Green

Chapter 2: A "Krum"my Realization

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, Hermione, could Harry and I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Alone?"

"Oh, of course! Victor, do you mind?"

"Vell, I guess not." Victor sighed as he slouched away.

Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry by their arms and dragged them away from the house. Once he was sure they were well out of earshot, he began yelling at Hermione.

"What is he doing here?"

Hermione flushed scarlet. "Well, I went over to his house for the beginning of the summer, but then my parents thought it might be a nice idea for him to come over to my house for a while."

"Well then, why didn't you at least mention he was going to be here in your letter?"

"I told you Ron, I forgot! I'm sorry. I don't see why it bothers you that much anyway!"

With that, Hermione stormed off to the house. Ron just stood there with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Ron! Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her?" Harry asked.

"I told you before, Harry, I can't!"

"But it would be so much easier easier, Ron."

"No."

"Well, fine then. If you won't tell her how you feel about her, then I am going to tell her how I feel about her."

"WHAT?! You mean you like Hermione?" Ron yelled, his eyes widening.

"No, but it got you to show how much you like her. Just look at how upset you got. Just tell her how you feel."

"I can't Harry."

With those words, Ron walked back up to the house. Harry just sighed. This was going to be a long summer…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked back up to the house. He found his way towards the kitchen, where he heard many people talking. He walked in and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Krum, and Ron all gathered around the table.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear. I'm so pleased to see you again," said Mrs. Granger.

"That goes for me, also" said Mr. Granger.

"It's nice to see you both, also" replied Harry.

Harry sat down at the table. He had just started to get aquatinted with Mr. and Mrs. Granger when his stomach gave an almighty rumble.

"Oh, goodness! You boys must be starving. I'll get started on lunch," Mrs. Granger said quickly.

"Yes, why don't you all go somewhere and catch up?" said Mr. Granger.

"Good idea, Dad" replied Hermione.

All four of them went outside again and sat under a large tree in Hermione's yard. They were all having a lovely discussion about qudditch and school. Even Ron was being kind to Krum. Harry didn't talk much. He kept looking at Hermione. He couldn't help noticing how much prettier Hermione looked. He tried to shrug a funny feeling in his stomach off and he joined the discussion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was having a good time at Hermione's house. Ron was generally nice to Krum, except for when Krum tried to talk to Hermione. Ron would then try to interrupt them in any way possible. Then, Hermione would become very angry with him.

Harry was asleep one morning, when he was awoken by shouting. Harry just assumed it was Hermione and Ron. He sighed and started to get up. As he was getting up, he noticed that the male voice that was shouting didn't seem to be Ron's.

Harry quickly got up and snuck across the hall to Hermione's room. He peered in the door and found Hermione and Krum having a heated argument.

"What do you mean I like Harry?" screamed Hermione.

"Vell, it is very obvious," Krum yelled back.

"What do you mean 'it is very obvious'?"

"The vay you look at him, the vay you always talk about him, the vay you ignore me vhen he is around…"

"Alright, alright, enough! I am getting really tired of all these nonfactual accusations."

"Fine!"

Hermione stormed out of the room without even noticing Harry. Harry felt guilty, but he couldn't help feeling a little happy. His feelings for Hermione have been growing steadily all summer.

Harry decided to go and comfort Hermione. She had gone outside under the big tree in her yard. Harry sat next to her, and she broke down in tears on Harry's chest. Just then, Ron looked out the window.

"What does he think he'd playing at!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: What will Ron do? Find out next chapter. Please read and review. I am open to any ideas you may have. I want to thank everyone again for their praise from last chapter. Thank you!


	3. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Red and Green

Author's note: Please read and review. If you have any suggestions for me, please include them in your review. Also, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed my first two chapters. Your input and praise was greatly appreciated. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post this third chapter, but life has gotten crazy. Anyway, please forgive me and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are copyright of the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Author: HPFan

Title: Red and Green

Chapter 3: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Harry, Victor just doesn't understand my feelings!"

"Hermione, try to relax. You know Ron and I will always be there for you."

"I know, Harry, I know. It's just that, well…Victor realized something that I have been dreading him realizing for some time now."

"Really? What's that?" _I can't believe it! She actually likes me! Good thing that she doesn't realize that I overheard them or she would be furious. Oh no…what about Ron?_

"Umm…I really don't want to discuss it right now. It's kind of personal. Hey…why is Ron running at us?"

"I don't know. He looks mad about something."

Ron was furious with Harry. _Harry knew that I had feelings for Hermione! How could he just go and throw himself all over her like that? Doesn't he care about my feelings at all?_

"Harry, could I please speak to you in private?" This statement was uttered with such annoyance, Harry was afraid to even look at Ron.

"Well, Hermione is kind of upset right now…"

"Oh, that's okay, Harry. You go ahead with Ron. I'll be fine. In fact, I'm feeling much better already now that we have had a chance to talk."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"Yes, go ahead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, what were you doing?" 

"Well, Hermione had a fight with Victor and I was just trying to comfort her. I didn't realize that you would get so upset."

Harry watched as Ron's face became more and more like his flaming red hair. _Now what am I going to do? I just find out that Hermione likes me and now I can't even enjoy that, because Ron is going to be a pain about this._

"Harry, you know how much I like Hermione. How could you do this to me?"

"Listen, Ron, I have found out something that you are not going to be happy about."

"What?"

"Well, you see, the reason that Hermione was fighting with Victor was because…because…he figured out that she likes _me_!" Harry had rushed so much to get that last part out, he wasn't even sure that Ron had heard him.

"_What_ did you say?" 

"I said that the reason that Hermione was fighting with Victor was because he figured out that she likes me."

"You…she…I…she can't…Victor…_you_?"

With that, Ron stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. _Just as I thought,_ Harry sighed to himself, _this is going to be a very long summer…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Harry and Ron had left her, Hermione had decided that she would have to be true to her own feelings and brake up with Victor. _Anyway, _she thought to herself,_ his accent was really annoying and he could never even get my name right! Not to mention, Harry is considerably cuter than Victor is. Hmm…I wonder what was up with Ron…_

"Her-my-ninny, vere have you been? I vas looking all over ver you."

"Oh, Victor, we need to talk."

"Ves?"

"Victor, you were right about my feelings for Harry. I think that we should end this here and now. We both know that we are hanging onto this relationship for the wrong reasons, anyway."

"Vhat are you talking, about?"

"Victor, read my lips…I want out of this!"

"Her-my-ninny, vhy are you doing vhis? I love you!"

"Well, I am sorry Victor, but I do not return those feelings. Goodbye!"

With that Her-my-ninny, I mean _Hermione_, stomped away. Victor ran towards her, but then decided against stopping her. _Vell, if that is the vay she vants it, then fine! I hope I never see her again!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was standing in Hermione's living room. Suddenly a tall, dark figure ran through the room and up the stairs. Moments later, the same figure appeared carrying a large suitcase.

"Victor, what are you doing?"

"I am leaving! Tell Her-my-ninny vat she will be sorry and vhat I vill not miss her! Goodbye, Harry, I vill never see you again!"

With that, Victor stormed out of the house. Seconds later, Hermione appeared, crying once again.

"I take it you met him on his way out"

"Yes, I did, and I am glad that he is leaving! I hate him so much."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but if you want to talk, I am always here."

"Thanks, Harry. I will definitely take you up on that, but right now I need some time to myself"

Harry watched her walk up the stairs. _Well, Ron will be happy that Victor is gone, but he may soon not be so happy with me…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's note: What will Harry do? Will Ron still be mad at Harry and Hermione after they get together (that is, if they get together)? Find out next chapter. Please read and review. I want to thank everyone again for your praise from the last two chapters. Thank you!


End file.
